Nenila
Nenila (Ang: Chatia) is the Goddess of the Sea, and the Weaver of Dreams. Other Names Grea (Normearc), Manidwen (Cymuria), Pez’ida (Mizania), Kun-Pai (Shintai), The Healer, The Singer, Sea-Maid, Mistress of the Seas, Weaver of Dreams, the Blue Goddess. Aspects Water, Rivers, the Ocean, Healing, Singing, Emotion, Joy. True Form Nenila appears as a fair maiden with long blue hair and flowing blue robes. She is also seen in scale armour resembling fish-scales. Other Forms Grea, the Sea-Maid: A young woman with white skin, often perched on an ice-berg, with a long spear. Manidwen: A woman with a fishes tail, who carries the great golden harp, Asypwn. Pez’ida: A fish with a woman’s head, a symbol of protection at sea. Kun-Pai: a woman with rainbow scales, and long green hair resembling sea-weed. Myth Nenila is the Goddess of the Sea, and spends her time deep in the Ocean of Dreams, in her underwater kingdom of Nenuma. She is surrounded by her sea-nymphs and naiads, who serve her and act as her messengers. The mer-men and sea-elves are her favourites, though she also has a strong affection for dolphins. Nenila is the wife of Kemwe, though they rarely see each other as he lives deep in the bowels of the Earth. Twice a year she makes her way by vast underwater caves to his home, where they spend a month together. Nenila is the goddess who invented singing, and taught the Elves how to produce music. Her messengers, when not at sea, are song-birds, who she also gave the gift of song to. It was also her who taught the Elves the healing songs, how to repair the spirit of their own kind with special songs. Nenila is a master of healing, and according to legend where she walks all illnesses and ailments are destroyed. As well as being the Goddess of the Waters, Nenila also serves as the guardian of the Dreamworld. Charms dedicated to her are often placed under a pillow to stop nightmares. Nenila guides Elves and Men through their dreams, leading them out should things become scary. She often communicates with her worshippers via dreams, given them messages or quests, especially those far from the sea. She often appears in person to those living near the shores or on ships, emerging from the water in all her radiance, and towering over the sons of men. Nenila is a compassionate Goddess. She rarely interferes in the affairs of Gaiana, though she responds well to prayers. She protects those who sail on her oceans, and heals those who seek it. When angered, however, she is relentless- the seas will rise and whole islands are broken and lost beneath the waves. According to the Atlanteans, it was Nenila who, at the bequest of Vinwe, raised the great island of Atlantea for the heirs of the Angoloth. She is their patron deity, though she is often depicted with a bull’s head, to signify the anger of the sea. Other Manifestations 'Manidwen-' Manidwen is the favourite of the Cymurian gods, being the goddess in charge of music. It was she who brought music to mankind, and who was the first bard. She sends visions to the druids and bards, often in waking dreams. Her magic harp Asypwn was made from the golden bones of a dragon- its music can be heard for hundreds of miles, and every morning it wakes the sun. Its music can transform men into birds. Manidwen, according to myth, lives on the Isle of Birds far to the east, the home of the sun. 'Grea, the Sea-Maid-' Grea is the Normearc goddess of the sea. She is prayed to by the Warriors of the north before the set off on long sea-voyages. Often sacrifices are made to her to appease her wrath. She is also the goddess of conquest and expansion, and any victory overseas is usually attributed to her. She is a vicious warrior, who is often seen standing atop an iceberg, watching the ships pass. Her spear can call tsunamis and whirlpools. She is said to have taught the Normearc how to build ships.Whales are considered to be her steeds, and seeing one is considered good-luck. Most Normearc ships have a figure-head of Nenila on their bow. Her beautiful songs, and those of her sirens, can be heard at night, guiding ships to their doom. 'Pez’ida- '''The Mizanian spirit of the sea. The Mizanians are afraid of the sea, and so consider her to be a source of bad luck, and an ill-omen. It is believed she appears to men in their dreams, and steal the souls of the wicked whilst they sleep. Often charms are hung around the sleeping quarters to keep her at bay. '''Kun-Pai-' The goddess of the rivers, reputedly created from one of Shinto’s scales, which was turned into a maiden by Nakiman. Kun-Pai lives in the rivers, which were created when Shintos cried. She taught the Shintan how to fish. Her song is believed to maintain the sea, and should it ever stop the seas will dry up. Her song is the sound of the waves heard on the shore. Category:Tolton Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Religion Category:Lakelords